A Field of Butterflies
by Crystal Maxwell-Yuy
Summary: Duo and Heero must go on a mission to find a secret disk containing dangerous information. To get there, Duo must go as a girl and Heero as a boy. 1+2. chapter one up
1. Prologue

A Field of Butterflies  
  
by Shinigami the Great  
  
Disclaimer: dun own nothing, all i own is a tallgeeseII model and a stuffed hamster named Shinigami  
  
A/N: its short, i know, but oh well!~ r/r.....  
  
~*~  
A little boy with a little ponytail bounces happily with an old man through the woods.   
  
"Grampa, wheres the secret fairy place you told me about?" asked the young boy  
  
Well sonny, its a little bit from here." said the old man.  
  
"O.K. are we there yet?"  
  
"No bouncy one, just wait."  
  
The old man and the little boy walk past the dense fog to a patch of a meadow in the   
sunlight. As they walked about, they see a great big group of beautifully covered butterflies flying upwards toward the sky.  
  
"Look Grampa! The fairies! The fairies!" the little boy laughed. He ran around chasing the butterflies.   
  
"Yes boy, it's the fairies." his grandpa replied.  
  
~*~  
  
Sixteen year old Duo Maxwell awoke with a start. the fairies....the fairies.... he thought. Oh Grandpa, if only I could see you again... After washing his face, he fell asleep once again to fall helplessly into a dreamless sleep.  
  
~*~fini~*~ 


	2. Mission Accepted

A Field of Butterflies  
  
by-shinigami-  
  
disclaimer: ok ok. i dont own gundam wing. if i did, id be one rich braided american baka.  
  
  
  
Heero awoke to someone sniffling and hiccuping. He squinted around to see a figure up on the other cot, his body shaking. Heero walked across the room to his room mate. He sat down at the edge of the cot, staring at the huddled body at the other end of the cot.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
No answer from the other figure, namely, Duo. As Duo's body shook more and more, Heero realized something. 'The baka's crying.' His face softened as he reached over and patted his best friend. "Its okay Duo. What happened?"  
  
Duo looked up. Colbat blue eyes met prussian blue eyes. Duo sniffled and straightened up. "Huh?" Duo asked, his usual energetic voice masked by a gloomy dark one. "Oh...it was just another dream.." He cast his eyes down, breaking the contact with Heero's eyes. He hopped out of bed and padded across the room over to the desk, where he grabbed a tissue. He walked back to his cot and sat down with a huff.  
  
"What was your dream about?" Heero asked, concerned.  
  
"Since when did you become so damn nosy?" Duo snapped. Heero looked taken aback. Duo took a look at Heero's hurt face, and he kind of smiled nervously. "Sorry Heero. I just don't feel well..." He indeed didn't look well. Duo's face was pale and drying tears streaked his face. Heero thought he looked like a helpless child.  
  
Heero nodded. "I'm always around to listen whenever you need me Duo." He went back into his own cot and fell asleep. Duo, however stayed awake, huddled in a pile of his sheets as he thought and tried to stay warm. It's not every day you have to spend a night in a shack in the middle of Mongolia in the winter. He shivered and looked outside.  
  
The stars twinkled with brightness. Duo always remembered as a kid he'd stare up at the star with glassy eyes. He stared once again, at the same stars he'd been staring at since he was out on the street. He once again, stared glassy eyed at the moon, and the stars. 'Venus is showing up tonight.' he thought as he stared up at the large planet.  
  
His eyes wandered to Heero, fast asleep in his cot. 'Heero.' He thought. 'He looks less deadly when he's not awake heh..' Duo's eyes lingered on Heero a little longer. Then, a thought pounced on him. 'baka! what are you doing!! This is your best friend you're staring at!' He mused. Duo tore his eyes away from his best friend quickly, and faced the window once again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Morning came fairly quickly for the two gundam pilots. When the sun rose up, Heero's SunDetective alarm clock turned on, filling the shack with J- pop. Heero groaned and sat up. He gazed across the room and saw a huddled figure. He walked over and gently took off the cover. There was Duo, fast asleep. 'Stupid baka, he must have fallen asleep sitting up. Oh well.' he thought.  
  
"wake up." A voice was calling to Duo. "Wake up!" said the voice, a little louder this time. Duo stirred a little, groaning, as someone shook him. He heard the voice again, "Duo, wake up." He fidgeted, not wanting to get up. His bed was too warm anyway. "WAKE UP BAKA!"  
  
"AAAAAUUUGHH!" Duo screamed as he jumped awake. When he came back down from the air, he realized the voice calling to him was none other than Heero. "JESUS Heero! You scared the living hell outta me! What was that for, huh?" Duo asked, catching his breath. He shuffled off to his drawer, taking out his priest top and pants. Heero politely turned around as Duo began to change.  
  
"Mission today. From Dr. J." came the monotonous reply.  
  
"Mission? On a Sunday?!"  
  
"We have missions every day. Even on Sunday.You know that Duo."  
  
"Oh yeah...well, what do we have to do then?"  
  
"Get some old branches of Romefeller out of Mongolia, thats what."  
  
Duo nodded. He finished getting dressed and walked out the door. Heero just stared after him, then finally, getting into his own traditional green tank top and spandex, went out the door and downstairs to breakfast.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Duo was already downstairs, gulping down the last of his orange juice and slurping up the remains of his cereal.  
  
"Damn, how do you eat so fast?" asked Heero.  
  
"Damn, how do you dress so slow?" Duo retorted. In response, Heero just snorted and threw a towel at him. "Hey! Hey! You don't throw towels at the man of the house!"  
  
"What man?" Heero asked, lauging."I only see a little boy!" Duo laughed. They kept on joking around on their appearances until the phone rang for them. They both jumped and Heero leaped up to get the phone before Duo did.  
  
"This is the Maxwell-Yuy shack in the middle of nowhere, how may I help you?" Heero asked, grinning at Duo, who gave him a thumbs up and a wink.  
  
"Heero?!" said a familiar voice.  
  
"Doctor J?!" Heero replied in the same tone, which was bewilderment.  
  
"Heero! I have information on your next mission!" Doctor J. said. He obviously wasn't going to waste time on a proper salutation.  
  
"Yes! We are ready."  
  
"I'll send you the details in your email. They should arrive about...now."  
  
~beep! you have mail!~  
  
TO: heero yuy wingzero@secretlab.org  
  
FROM: doctor j doctorj@secretlab.org  
  
SUBJECT: mission!  
  
start text  
  
Heero!  
  
Information on your next mission. Forget the mission in Mongolia, Trowa and Quatre have that one under control. What I need you to do is go to California and attend a school called Cooney High. It is a co-ed school, so 02, you must go as a girl. I have arranged for a package to come to your home tonight with the proper clothing. This school has uniforms. No need to go out and buy anything fancy. Just make sure that 02 is ready by tomorrow morning. Your flight leaves for California at noon tomorrow, that should give you plenty of time. This mission should only take you a week or so, for there are many students at the school.  
  
Your objective: find the informant and get the disc containing information on secret Romefeller weaponry from when OZ was around. You must bring that disc back to us at all costs. The code to find out who the informant is, go out to the courtyard of your school and say, "my isn't that tree beautiful." If the informant is around, he or she will answer "no, that flower is more beautiful." remember those words. BE CAREFUL and don't blow your cover. Any signs of deep trouble, abort the mission immediately and contact us via phone or email. We cannot risk losing you two pilots.  
  
~Doctor J.  
  
~beep!~  
  
Heero shut off his computer. Duo was reading over his shoulder.  
  
"Why me?" was the only answer from the American pilot.  
  
"I don't know Duo. All we have to do is do this for a week. Its kinda depressing we don't get to bring our gundams with us ne?"  
  
"Yeah." 


	3. At the Airport

A Field of Butterflies  
  
by -shinigami-  
  
disclaimer: its all in the prologue  
  
After breakfast,the uniforms were donned and the two trooped outside to the jeep. Heero, in his navy slacks and a white shirt, along with a sweatshirt with the school logo, and Duo, his hair in a braid with little flower pins, wore a white shirt, a navy vest with the school logo, a plaid skirt and white knee socks. When Duo stepped out the door in his uniform, Heero couldn't help but stare at the girl..no wait, boy! 'BOY!' Heero mentally screamed at himself. 'BAKA, THIS IS A BOY! BOY BOY BOY!' Duo found his friend staring so he waved flirtaciously. "Ohayo Heero."  
  
Heero snapped out of his trance. "Oh...Ohayo Duo..." He stumbled on his way to the jeep.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
Heero brushed himself off."Uh yeah, whatever, we gotta get going." They hopped into the jeep and rode to the airport in silence. Heero kept stealing glances at Duo. 'God, he looks like a girl.... man..if he was a girl, I'd ask him out man...but I'm not gay, am I? Oh god, my sexuality is in question...' Unknown to him, Duo was having the same thoughts. 'Gee...Heero looks kinda good at this angle....OH GOD WHAT AM I THINKING?' He hit his head. "Whats wrong Duo?" Duo looked up. He shook his head and shrugged. 'OH MY GOD....WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?....Do I like him? Does he like me? OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?! my sexuailty is in question....'  
  
Both sat down in stony silence as Heero struggled to find a parking space to park the jeep. Once they managed to squeeze the car into a space, they got out and grabbed their duffel bags. Then they headed into the terminal.  
  
Once there, they had to check in their bags. They read the sign  
  
ALL PEOPLE TRAVELING TO SOMEWHERE IN THE UNITED STATES MUST CHECK IN THEIR BAGS. PLEASE HAVE YOUR PHOTO ID OUT.  
  
Duo looked nervous. "Oh shit Heero, I'm a guy in a girl's outfit, what am I going to do?! My ID says I'm a guy..."  
  
Heero smiled. "Relax, Dr. J sent this fake ID for you. See? You're Maxine Yuichi. I'm Heero Maxwell.  
  
Duo chuckled. "Okay Mr. Maxwell." He relaxed as the line progressed at the speed of a snail.  
  
When they finally arrived, they checked in their bags.  
  
"Okay Miss Yuichi, Mr. Maxwell, your bags are checked. You may proceed." said the large buff security guard.  
  
The two scurried out of the security checkpoint and hurried to their gate. Once there, they got their boarding passes. Number 1 and 2. Since they had an hour left until boarding time, they decided to have a snack. Duo got a coffee, Maxwell House brand, and Heero got a doughnut.They ate their snacks in slience too. Heero chewed his doughnut slowly, absorbed in his thoughts, as Duo took a big gulp of his coffee and spluttered all over the table.  
  
"PLEAH! HOOOT! OH MY FUCKING GOD ITS FUCKING HOT!" he screamed as he ran around, stuffing his braid into his mouth. People and bystanders stared at him. A woman pulled her little boy back from Duo.  
  
"Now..stay away from the crazy young woman, Junior......"  
  
Heero watched, with an amused look on his face as the security guards took Duo away and tied him up to a chair. "Now you stay there young lady. Where are your parents?"  
  
"I'm not traveling with them. I'm going somewhere with my....boyfriend."  
  
Heero paled. 'boyfriend?'  
  
"And just who is your boyfriend, young lady?"  
  
"Lemme go and I'll show you." The guards untied Duo. He pointed to Heero. "Him."  
  
The head honcho of the security guards approached Heero. He paled again. "Now young man, keep an eye on your girlfriend. I don't want you two causing trouble." Heero nodded. The security guard smiled. "Ah, spring, the season of love. you two have fun." With that, he motioned for his security vassals to follow him and they headed back to the security guard's lounge, complete with pictures of bikini babes with doughnuts.  
  
Duo sighed. "Man that was a close one, I'm glad we didn't cause a commotion." He said grinning. Heero just fell out of his chair. 


	4. Welcome to Sunny San Francisco!!

A Field of Butterflies  
  
by none other than...Bob. no joking -shinigami-  
  
disclaimer: check the prologue.  
  
Duo looked down. "Heero? are you okay?" Heero looked up and nodded. Of course he was fine. He just got a glimpse up Duo's skirt, who wouldnt be fine? But of course he would never tell Duo that, it would make him seem perverted. Heero got up and dusted himself off.  
  
"I'm fine Du-er..Maxine." He nodded and resumed his seat. After finishing off their snacks, the two walked over to their gate. The attendant, who looked bored and would want to be anywhere but the gate stood up.  
  
"Okay. Everyone shut up. SHUT UP!" said the attendant. The crowd glanced at her and resumed their conversations. "OKAY ALL OF YOU WHO WANT TO GET ON THIS PLANE FUCKING SHUT UP." she shouted, losing her temper. People stopped their conversation and stared at her. "Flight 143 to San Francisco, California please stand up." Half the crowd stood up. "Alright. people holding cards 1 to 30 please step forward." Thirty people walked forward, including Heero and Duo. "Alrighty. Make one line. Single file...Single File....SINGLE FILE!" no one listened. "SINGLE FUCKING FILE!!! NOW! OR ELSE YOURE NOT GETTING ON THE FUCKING PLANE." the girl glared at the people. They gave her worried looks and scrambled to make one line. "Alrighty..." She started to collect the cards and look at ID. "Alright..Mister Maxwell...Miss Yuichi...Mr. Kendall....Mrs. Kendall...Ms. Kendall....Ms. Lee, Mr. Kim...Mrs. Jenkins...."  
  
Heero and Duo walked together onto the plane. As they passed an elderly couple, the woman whispered to her husband, "My those two make a cute couple, reminds me of how we used to be Norbie..." The man smiled at his wife and patted her hand. Heero glanced at Duo who glanced at him. They broke their gaze quickly and skittered off to find their seats, their faces profusely red and looking flustered.  
  
They settled down quietly. Duo was tired because he had to wake up early to prepare for the trip. First, to wash his hair, then to dry it, then braid it, then blow dry it more, then let out the braid, put in clips, then to put on his oufit, then straighten it out, put on a bit of make up, and then finally, jewelry. His gold cross, a gold bracelet in the shape of a wiggly vine with gold leaves branching off. Duo's head lolled around a little, his eyes drooping, and finally, his head landed on Heero's shoulder. Duo fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Heero looked up startled at the sleeping figure next to him. 'Hn..Things are so peaceful without that baka jabbering on and on...'He thought. 'And yet, he looks so fragile and innocent when he's sleeping...OH GOD what am I thinking? This is DUO I'm talking about. DUO MAXWELL. My best friend. A BOY. A member of the same sex.....and yet...NO no no no no no no! NO! I do NOT like Duo! I..I can't. I wasn't trained to.'  
  
Duo stirred, breaking Heero out of his musings. Heero looked down at the half awake figure. "Wha-?" asked Duo stupidly. "Where am I??"  
  
"You're on the airplane..we're almost there, so get up."  
  
"What?" Duo got up from Heero's shoulder. "Oh gosh...So sorry Heero..you shoulda pushed me over to the other side...." He blinked. "Sorry..." He dusted off Heero's shoulder. "So sorry, shoulda woken me up-"  
  
Heero clamped his hand over Duo's mouth. "Shut up baka" he hissed, and hesitantly, he let go of Duo's head. Duo nodded and remained silent for the rest of the landing.  
  
"And welcome to San Francisco! Today's weather is very sunny. 98 degrees it is today! Remember to wear sunblock and hats! Hope you enjoy your stay and please, fly with us again" chirped a bright flight attendant. Heero and Duo got ready to get off the plane.  
  
When they got off the plane, they claimed their duffel bags and looked for a taxi. They finally spotted one and hopped in.  
  
"Where to?" asked the driver.  
  
"1542 Cerulean Court" was Heero's reply.  
  
"You got it!"  
  
They rode in silence as the streets rolled by them. Duo looked outside and gazed at the buildings like he was some tourist from the colonies...no wait, he WAS a tourist from the colonies. Heero couldn't help but stare at San Francisco's many buildings.  
  
"So ya'll newcomers to San Francisco?" asked the driver.  
  
"Uh yes. "  
  
"What we're about to pass through here is the very famous Golden Gate Bridge. To your right is the infamous Alcatraz Prison."  
  
"WoooooW!" Duo replied, gazing out to the island. "So secluded and scary.I'd hate to be in there."  
  
"Also has one of the fastest currents in the world, San Francisco Bay has."  
  
"So..if you tried to escape, you'd be drowned in almost an instant?" asked Heero  
  
"Yeup."  
  
Heero grinned. It would be easy for him. After all, He was Heero Yuy, the Perfect Soldier. He is invincible.  
  
The driver pulled into a large house covered with vines. It looked very old and looked of Spanish decor. Heero and Duo stepped outside, gazing up at the house in wonder. 'So beautiful' was the thought that ran through each of their minds.  
  
A woman opened the door and whispered, "Hello 01. Hello 02. Dr. X is waiting for you." They walked into the huge foyer and looked up at the stairs. There, poised on the top, was a old man. Not too old mind you, just elderly. About the age of 59 I should say. He walked down carefully, his eyes not moving from the two gundam pilots.  
  
"Hello 01..02. I am Doctor X and I work with Doctor J. You see, Dr. J can't come out of the colonies so I decided to house you two for your mission and give you access to my laboratory and computer database. Feel free to use those two resources as much as you can. I will also be of help, but no much because if I knew where the disc was, we would have no need to call you." He explained. "Now..I'm sure you two need rest so, Marie, show 01 and 02 over to their room.  
  
Heero and Duo paled. Room? Not RoomS?! They would be sharing a room?!!!! 


End file.
